Queen Bee
Chloé Bourgeois is a supporting character, one of the tritagonists from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. In the season 2 episode "Style Queen", she finds the Bee Miraculous which, when inhabited by the kwami Pollen, can transform her into Queen Bee, a bee-themed superhero. She is voiced by Selah Victor. Appearance She has light ocean blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail. As a civilian, she wears a yellow jacket with long sleeves and white buttons over a white black-striped shirt, white jean capris held with a faux diamond-studded belt, and white and black dress shoes. She also has a golden chain necklace with a spherical charm attached, and black white-rimmed sunglasses on top of her head. She also keeps blue eye-shadow, pale lipstick, and light peach blush. As Queen Bee, she wears a yellow suit with a black collar and black stripes and a black domino mask with a yellow streak at the top. Personality Chloé is extremely spoiled, snobby, and thinks the world revolves around her. She often bullies her classmates, primarily resulting in the latter's sadness and despair becoming a target for Hawk Moth's transforming them into akumatized villains. She has an unrequited crush on Adrien since childhood, and often tries to charm him, much to his discomfort, and resulting in a constant rivalry with Marinette for his affections. However, she is a huge fan of Ladybug and she occasionally helps her. It also seems that after she started to help Ladybug as Queen Bee, she is slowly but gradually reforming to be a better person. Powers and abilities As a civilian As Queen Bee Her weapon is a spinning top and her special power, Venom, allows her to paralyze others. Trivia *In the episode "Ladybug & Cat Noir – Origins, Part 1", it is revealed that she has been classmates with Marinette for 4 consecutive years. *Chloé's best friend is Sabrina Raincomprix. Interestingly, Chloé, Sabrina and another girl named Alix were originally supposed to be a trio, as a reference to the three girls from Totally Spies! - Clover, Sam and Alex. *Chloé Bourgeois is the third person become to a Miraculous holder and third akumatized villain, excluding Gabriel, who akumatized himself. *Chloé is the akumatization cause to all of the girls in Miss Bustier's class, including Alya and even Marinette, who was supposed to be akumatized in "Zombizou", and excluding Lila Rossi, as the two are not shown to interact with each other as of Season 2. *Unlike Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and even Hawk Moth, Chloé revealed her secret identity as Queen Bee to the media in the episode "Queen Wasp". **This means that she is the first Miraculous holder in the series to reveal her secret identity as Queen Bee, following Rena Rouge and Carapace in the episode "Catalyst" (part one of the 2 part episode "Heroes Day"). Gallery Chloé_Bourgeois_Square.png|Chloé Bourgeois EV_S01EP08_(247).png|Chloé with Ladybug Antibug_pic.png|Chloé as Antibug Queen_Bee_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Bee Queen_Wasp_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Wasp The_Heroes'_Day_3.jpg|Queen Bee with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace 2018-10-16.png|Chloé's heroic smile Catalyst - Header Image.jpg|The French Superhero Team Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Super Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Childhood friends Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Supporters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Spoiled Sweet